Jingwei: The Phoenix Hero
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: Fuka was once a girl without memories, alone and no where to go to until U.A brought her a purpose. Follow her story to find her past and become a great hero together with her classmates. Fuka Hatori has been reborn like the fire bird itself. A 'My Hero Academia' and 'Honkai Impact 3rd' crossover.
1. Chapter 1

In a alleyway under night time, a little girl was walking endlessly by. The girl was tired and exhausted as she was swaging from side to side, her clear blue eyes looking empty at the ground. The only thing covering her was a white sleeveless dress while her long dark gray hair was tied at the bottom with a orient silver hair pin that looks like a bird with gems decorating it.

 _"I had no memories of my past. I've walked endlessly on the streets for days with nothing but my name. No goal, no place to call home. That was until…"_

"Hey, kid." A gruff voice said to her and the girl looked up to see a man dressed in black with a scarf around his neck and long black hair. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know…" The girl answered before looking at the ground again. "...I can't remember…" The girl then collapsed and the man was sure to catch her. The man looked her over for any injuries before picking her up in his arms and walked away.

The man was Aizawa Shouta, also known as the pro hero Eraserhead. He's one of the teachers of the top class hero school U.A. Aizawa had been on a mission to capture a villian that had been lurking in the shadows and managed to catch it in record time but when leaving to go back to U.A to prepare for the lesson the next day, he saw the lonely girl walk into the alley by herself. The erasure hero decided to bring the girl to U.A for her safety, especially when she can't remember what she was doing out at night.

As he arrived, Aizawa left the girl in Recovery Girl's hands in the infirmary to check on her as Principal Nezu would come to look at her as well.

"She's lucky to be alive, that I can say." Recovery Girl replied after her examination. "She hasn't eaten in days as I can see. I'll give her an IV drop for just in case." The old heroine then turned to her college with a worried look. "Where did you find her?"

"Just watched her walking around and followed her. I just asked her why she was walking around alone and she said she didn't remember before she collapsed." Aizawa explained as Nezu comes inside with Present Mike and Midnight.

"How's our guest?" Nezu asked as he climb up on the bed to look at the girl.

"She's under fed and over exhausted, she won't wake up anytime soon." Recovery Girl replied as an answer.

"Whoever she is, this girl doesn't have any information in the database." Midnight explained to the others. "Not even her Quirk is registered."

"This can cause a lot of problems if we were to find her parents or guardians, if she has any at all." Present Mike pointed out as well.

"All we can do for now is to wait until she wakes up." Nezu decided. "If we were to leave her than we're nothing better than villains. Her Quirk may be a powerful one as well, we have to make sure that she is of no threat to the people and turn into a villain." The other teachers agreed to the terms as they all took a glance at the sleeping girl, wondering what she had gone through.

* * *

After a few days, the girl started to open her eyes to meet the ceiling of the staff room. In order to keep questions away from students, Aizawa placed the girl on the staff room couch for the time being with Recovery Girl checking on her when they were doing their duties as teachers. Recovery Girl just came into the room with her syringe walking stick before smiling when she saw the girl sit up while looking around confused.

"I'm glad that you decided to wake up, miss." Recovery Girl said, getting the girl's attention.

"Where am I?" The girl asked nervously.

"You're in U.A, sweety." The old woman said as she walked over to her and handed the girl some candy. "Here. This might calm your nerves." The girl hesitated before taking the candy and ate them.

"I don't feel any different." The girl muttered.

"But you got something to eat, right?" The girl's blue eyes looked at Recovery Girl, who gave her a smile. "Do you have a name?"

"Fuka. I don't remember anything else."

"Not even where you come from?" A new voice said and the two females saw Nezu and Aizawa coming inside. Fuka shake her head as an answer.

"I don't even remember getting here, I can't remember anything but my name." Fuka explained nervously while taking all her hair over her shoulder, showing them the silver bird hair ornament and caught the white humanoid animal's attention.

"May I look at your hair accessory." Nezu asked and Fuka agreed by taking it off, giving it to the principal to look at.

"No need to be nervous, Fuka-chan." Recovery Girl calmed the girl down. "You are with people that will help you."

"Fuka, huh." Aizawa mumbled interested. "Sounds like a Chinese name to me."

"Hatori." Nezu then replied. "That'll be your surname. This hair accessory resembles that of a bird and perhaps even a Phoenix. Hence 'Hatori'."

"What does it mean?" Fuka asked curious as she puts her hair accessory back on her hair.

"It means 'Feather bird'." Aizawa answered. "From on your name is 'Hatori Fuka'. You might have potential into becoming a great hero but it is a matter of choice and your Quirk."

"Then I'll do my best!" Fuka said confident with a smile.

 _"That day, my world was changed and U.A started the project to help me to become a hero. Every teacher made their work worthwhile and tested my limits from day one, becoming the only family I've ever known. That was eight years ago when I was eight and this'll be the story of my journey of becoming a great hero."_

* * *

 **This is just for a small project of mine that I've been working on. If you want me to continue this then comment, follow and favorite but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning of spring, the start of the new school year in Japan. In an apartment building, Fuka was sleeping soundly in her bed at her apartment until the sound of an alarm started on the charging phone on the bed frame shelf and the girl moaned in annoyance as she reached up to look at the time and shut off the alarm.

"Right, the first day of school." Fuka said to herself before her clear blue eyes softened. "My first day in U.A. for real."

Fuka then got up to show her pajamas, which was just a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Fuka's bedroom had many oriental Chinese and Japanese decorations as well some clay figurines on the shelf and in the bookcase. Fuka walked into the bathroom to take a shower before dressing herself into the uniform she was given earlier but put on a pair of stockings instead of the knee socks that came with them. She was brushing her hair when her phone rang and she sighed in annoyance when Fuka saw who was ringing her.

"Hi, Aizawa-san." Fuka said as she had put on the speaker.

 _"_ _I hear you're in a good mood."_ Aizawa pointed out in his scruffy and low voice.

"Was training last night and woke up by those voices again." Fuka replied as she tied her a bead on the long bang on the left side of her head before tying her special hair pin in her long hair. "I swear if this keeps up then I'll end up like you. Anyway, what class are you teaching this year?"

 _"_ _1-A. Heh, you won't get rid of me that easily, Fuka."_ Aizawa said amused, knowing that Fuka didn't want him as her homeroom teacher since he was responsible for training her or refining her hand to hand combat skills. It gave a real shocker to him when Fuka showed mastery in some type of martial arts which worked really well with her Quirk. _"You'll be the only student in your class that won't be expelled, I know you have incredible potential but don't fail on the tests either way."_

"You know me, Aizawa-san." Fuka responded, putting on a pair of red framed glasses on her nose. "I can't fail on the written tests and I don't really need to use my Quirk for the physical ones either."

 _"_ _Well, it's your decision. See you at class and don't be late."_ Aizawa said strict and Fuka took her phone in her hand.

"I won't, I'll be there on time." Fuka responded before they stopped the call.

After eating breakfast and packing her school bag, Fuka walked out of her apartment and locked the door before walking to school. U.A. wasn't too far from her small apartment but still walk distance to it, Fuka's mind was on the dreams she had. It was always the same dream, a vision of someone fighting a man but no voices came and then someone or something was calling her name which repeated before flames was burning far too real on herself before she woke up. Fuka gripped her shoulder bag tightly as a way to focus on the road to get to her first class.

"Hatori-senpai!" Fuka stopped as she turned around to see two girls from her old school coming to her.

"Good morning." Fuka greeted though it was just for being polite and not because she really cared about the people grades under her.

"You got into U.A. Ah! You're so lucky!" One of the girls says in awe.

"I got a spot through recommendations. You might be able to do it if you work hard enough." Fuka replied continuing walking towards U.A. on the same road as the many times she's been there before.

"Says the one who always got high marks on the exams." The other girl proclaimed annoyed and Fuka stopped once again.

"You didn't hear me clearly." The blue eyed girl responded and turned around with a stern expression. "You _might_ be able to if you put your work into it like I did. Unlike many who wants to go to the hero course for money or popularity, I'm doing this to repay a favor for those that have taken care of me. None of you understand anything about me so don't get into conclusions just because of my efforts. Getting through recommendations is a lot harder than the normal entrance exam."

Then Fuka continued down the road before the girls could say anything else, not wanting to start a fight with them now that she was already in somewhat bad mood since she woke up quite early because of the dreams. As she arrived and found her classroom, Fuka saw that two of the boys were starting a small fight just because of the vulgar boy was having his feet on the desk. The gray haired girl just ignored the little fight and took a seat by the desk in the back by the window behind a black haired girl, who she knew from the recommendation exam.

 _'_ _This class will definitely get into trouble a lot, the vulgar certainly have too much pride and think he's above all of us. He'll be a piece of work.'_ Fuka analysed the two boys before a green haired guy was standing by the door which got everyone's attention which started the conversation with the scholar and a very cute girl. _'So that's the rumored boy who managed to punch the zero pointer. Quite impressive.'_

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Aizawa said while taking out the gym uniform from his sleeping bag, Fuka had completely ignored his introduction since she already knew what he was talking about, there was no point in listening.

* * *

After everyone changed into the gym uniform, the whole class was gathered at the field were Aizawa said what they were going to do.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock over what their homeroom teacher had said.

"This is what you meant this morning." Fuka groaned annoyed.

"What about the opening ceremony or our guidance sessions?!" Asked the short girl with bob cut hair who had talked with the green haired boy earlier.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa explained to them with his back turned to everyone before turning to face them. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa looked specifically to Fuka, who knew exactly what he meant. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" Eraser Head then showed a phone like monitor of the different tests. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating." Aizawa then looked at the vulgar boy. "Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters." Bakugou replied.

"Then, try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa instructed, giving Bakugou a ball and he walked over to the circle. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Bakugou stretched his arms momentarily before making a sudden precise movement, focusing all his power into his throwing arm and screamed with a murderous intent as he threw the ball into the sky, "DIE!"

 _'_ _He's psychopath! Does he really have what it takes to be in this class with that kind of personality!'_ Fuka exclaimed in her head not believing what she just saw and heard. The ball flew high into the air with series of explosions that shortly followed and as the ball landed, Aizawa looked at the device.

"Know your maximum first." He showed the device, Bakugou got 705.2 meters which shocked many. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

"705 meters? Seriously?" A dark blonde haired boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair said in disbelief.

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink skinned girl said excited.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" A black haired boy with strange elbows said excited as well but only Fuka knew about the truth.

"'It looks fun', huh?" Aizawa repeated low which caught everyone's attention. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa then grinned. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Everyone except Fuka and another girl didn't react shocked at the statement. "We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled?" Asked the girl with the bob haircut. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accident, and selfish villains." Aizawa listed. "Calamites whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another."

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra." Aizawa and Fuka said at the same time, it was the school's motto that has to be remembered.

"Overcome it with all you've got." Aizawa challenged them, surprising the students a bit. "All right, demonstrations' over. The real thing starts now."

Everyone got to the first test which was 50-meter dash, Fuka was observing her classmates together with Aizawa. A few of them got pretty fast times, especially the scholar looking guy, maybe because his Quirk was engines in his legs. Pretty soon, it was Fuka's turn but she had to run together with Bakugou and green haired boy since their class was of an uneven number.

 **"On your mark…"** The robot said as the three prepared themselves. **"Get set…"**

 _'_ _That will connect to the creativity needed for you to survive.'_ Aizawa said in his head as the three ran with the gunshot was heard. _'Fuka has always been training her body in order to use the strength in it instead of her Quirk in case if she can't use it fully, they'll realize it when we get to the softball throw.'_

"Explosive speed!" Bakugou exclaimed as he used his explosions to get faster and right by Fuka, getting 4.13 seconds. Fuka came to the end with 5.58 and the green haired with 7.02.

"Could have been better but it is the best I can do for now." Fuka mumbled to herself before her gaze turned to last of the three to see that he was really terrified of something and Fuka walked over to him to hit him lightly on his shoulder. "Hey. Don't easily trust everything Aizawa-san says, he's quite the trickster."

"A-All right." The boy answered as he looked at her surprised before seeing the hair pin. _'Why does she have such a pretty accessory on something like this?'_

The next three tests went well for many as they were grip strength, standing long jump and repeated side steps. The tests really showed everyone's strengths and weaknesses. The softball throw came next and when it was the cheerful girl's turn, the ball flew up into the sky, disappearing and Aizawa showed an infinity symbol on the monitor which shocked everyone except the teacher himself. Soon enough it was the green haired boy's turn and showed unsureness.

"Are you sure he'll do it?" Fuka asked Aizawa as the other students were far away to hear their conversation. "You've been keeping an eye on him since we started."

"His body is not used to his Quirk, we'll see if I can talk some sense him before he end up destroying his body." Aizawa said loud enough for the girl to hear. "Midoriya have to prove his determination by finding a smarter way to control it or else he'll have to give up his dream."

"Midoriya's conviction, huh." Fuka repeated interested. Midoriya finally started to throw the ball as vines of energy covered his arm but they quickly disappeared. A result of Aizawa using his Quirk, his eyes were a bright red color and both his hair and the scarf levitated in the air. The ball landed at a merely 46 meters and Midoriya was confused and shocked at the same time.

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa answered. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"Erased my Quirk?" Midoriya repeated before he noticed the goggles that have been hidden under the scarf. "Those goggles… I see! You're the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

"Eraser? I don't know him." The dark blonde boy asked.

"I think I've heard of him. He's an underground hero." The frog girl said.

"He avoids the public because he hates the media, hence why he is mostly unknown and why he's in the underground." Fuka explained as she watched Aizawa talk with Midoriya and tied him with his scarf before blinking and letting Midoriya go. "He's a hero who doesn't care about popularity."

"I've returned your Quirk." Eraser Head said. "You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." Aizawa walked back to his spot to monitor him. Everyone waited for Midoriya to do something before he threw the ball, the energy didn't show like it did before but now the ball flung into the air almost the same way Bakugou did under his turn. However, Midoriya's finger was swollen and red for some reason. Aizawa saw the number was 705,3 meters. _'It wasn't a throw relied on power. He just concentrated all the power into his fingertip?'_

"Sensei-!" Midoriya said in massive pain. "I can still move!"

"This kid…" Aizawa said impressed.

"Looks like he managed to impress Aizawa-san." Fuka mumbled to herself before she saw Bakugou's face that showed mostly shock and confusion, looking dumbfounded before explusions came out of his hands and he charged forward to Midoriya.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" Bakugou yelled really angry and Midoriya was really terrified over what was going to happen to him.

"Aizawa-san!" Fuka warned their teacher, who threw his scarf at the ill tempered boy while activating his Quirk for just in case.

"What the-? These cloths are hard…!" Bakugou groaned as he couldn't really move.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Jeez..." Aizawa said more annoyed than Bakugou's outrage. "Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

 _'_ _Great power comes with a great cost.'_ Fuka said in her head, a faint smile on her face as Aizawa lets Bakugou go. Midoriya quickly came to the others and by Bakugou while Fuka turned to the cheerful girl. "You're Midoriya's friend, can you bring him to me by that bag?"

"Yeah, of course!" The girl responded as Fuka hurried to her bag and getting the supplies she needed as well a water bottle of the two she had in her bag in case something like this would happen as she had painkillers in the bag.

"Looks like I was unconsciously well prepared today." Fuka commented herself as Midoriya and the girl came over to her.

"Y-You…" Midoriya stammered nervously as Fuka took his hand quickly and started to wrap the bandages around his finger.

"This'll give some support to your finger. It's a makeshift cast until you get to the nurse's office." Fuka explained as she finished the cast and handed Midoriya the pills. "Take one of these, it'll take away some of the pain. You can use my extra water bottle to take it."

"Fuka, your turn." Aizawa interrupted them.

"Yes, Aizawa-san!" The blue eyed girl responded before walking to the circle. "Good luck with the other tests."

"T-Thanks!" Midoriya stammered before slowly lowering his voice as he stared at Fuka amazed over her kindness.

"She seems like a cool girl, right?" The girl asked excited and Midoriya just nodded.

Aizawa gave her the ball and Fuka prepared herself to throw it. Fuka concentrated throwing the ball as hard as she could which flew into the air in high speed over the field which impressed the whole class of 1-A, the ball landed and Aizawa grinned.

"I think you just beat your record." Eraserhead pointed out as he showed the monitor to the class that showed 856,3 meters.

"Over 800 meters!" The whole class exclaimed in absolute shock.

"Damn! That's expected from someone that came in through recommendations." One of the boys pointed out while Midoriya just stared impressed over Fuka.

* * *

The rest of the day was the last three tests before announcing the results and Fuka was listed in second while Midoriya came in last place, it was a good thing that he impressed Aizawa. Otherwise, he would have been expelled and put on Aizawa's record of expelling students. Fuka was on her way home after changing back to her uniform and was looking at her phone while walking to look up some music to listen to on her way back home.

"So, 'Sen'nen no Hane' finally came out." Fuka mumbled to herself. "Looks like I'll skip training for today since we have Foundational Hero Studies tomorrow, Aizawa-san did say they hold mostly combat and physical training to fight villains and understand someone's strengths and weakness'."

"H-Hey!" Fuka stopped at the voice and turned around to see Midoriya, the cheerful girl and the scholar coming to her.

"Midoriya-san, you got your finger healed by Recovery Girl?" Fuka asked as she saw his finger wrapped in bandages instead of her makeshift cast.

"Y-Yeah, and t-thanks to y-you I-I was able to continue w-w-with the tests." Midoriya stammered as a thanks and Fuka smiled a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just used to have medical supplies in my bag." The clear blue eyed girl explained.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco." The infinity girl introduced herself and the scholar. "This is Iida-kun."

"It's an honor to meet such a promising student." Iida greeted.

"Hatori Fuka." Fuka introduced herself. "If you don't have more to say then I'll go."

"Wait." Midoriya said getting her attention. "What's your Quirk? The strength you used on the throw was really powerful."

"To be fair, I didn't use my Quirk back there." Fuka pointed out, shocking the three.

"But that scale of power was like Bakugou and Deku's throws were." Uraraka said shocked.

"My Quirk is a battle oriented so I don't mostly use it normally nor use it on full power unless I really need to." Fuka explained while looking away. "I train a lot to use my body strength rather than my Quirk for reasons."

"Wow! That's really cool, I wanna see your Quirk in action someday." Midoriya said excited and Fuka felt some sort nostalgia in those words.

"Maybe, someday." Fuka answered.

The four new found friends walked home together as they chat but Fuka couldn't figure out why she got nostalgia from those words, the only explanation was that someone in her past said the same thing to her somewhere in the sea of lost memories inside of her head. Aizawa, Midnight and Recovery Girl were glad that Fuka had finally made some friends which will prove important in the future of her becoming a hero, maybe even find a way to recover her old memories.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was full of lessons that was normal but taught by the heroes under the morning such as English with Present Mike, Fuka was glad they didn't call her by the nickname 'Firebird' like when she was a kid. It would be really embarrassing and strange to be called that since nobody in her class knew about her relationship with the staff of the school, it's true they call her by her first name but no one ask why though which was a relief. Fuka also started to memorize her classmates' names since the only ones that she personally met were Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka while she knew Bakugou's name thanks to Aizawa earlier. After lunch break, it was the lesson that everyone had waited for, Foundational Hero Studies taught by the number one hero himself.

" **I am…"** The voice of All Might said behind the giant door to the classroom, getting everyone's attention and some were excited to see the number one hero up close. " **...Coming through the door like a normal person."** Everyone except Fuka was fanboying about All Might and his costume, but Fuka wasn't so interested and just want him to prove his loyalty to the students and as a teacher before she could truly trust him.

' _There goes a teacher with a good introduction.'_ Fuka thought annoyed already.

" **I teach Foundational Hero Studies."** All Might explained. " **It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today… Combat Training!"**

"Combat…" Bakugou said confidentially.

"...Training." Midoriya said nervously.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Fuka exclaimed quietly.

" **And to go with that are these!"** All Might continued and out of the wall came shelves that held box compartments which had specific numbers on them for each student. " **Costumes made based on your Quirk Registrations and requests you sent in before school started."** Everyone was shocked but quickly dismissed it. " **After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"**

Everyone got up from their seats and took their respective case with their costumes, going to the locker rooms to change.

All the girls except Fuka were chatting among themselves in the locker room. Fuka was lost in thoughts as she was taking off her school uniform and now taking off her shirt which brought Uraraka and Asui Tsuyu's attention.

"Hatori-chan, what's that mark on your back?" Asui asked in wonder as the other girls noticed the mark.

Their attention was on a bird like mark on the lower part of Fuka's back that was slightly orange in color. It had been there as far as Fuka could remember and might have a connection to her past in someway but not only that, it is a proof of her Quirk.

"Oh, looks like a bird tattoo of some kind." Yaoyorozu guessed as Fuka puts on a sleeveless white turtleneck with slightly exposed back but covered the mark and was black around the neck.

"It's a birthmark." Fuka answered as she puts on a pair of black shorts with blue stripes on each side, fixing her utility belt in place. "It proves as a symbol of my Quirk and that mark is called the 'Feather of Millennium' or 'Phoenix Feather'."

"I'm impressed it is called like that." Jiro Kyoka replied interested.

"Can't wait to see your Quirk, Hatori-san!" Uraraka said excited and the blue eyed girl smiled. "You said it was battle oriented yesterday."

"Oh, that sounds really interesting and cool, Hatori-san!" Ashido Mina said with a huge smile.

"Can you tell us how your Quirk works?!" Hagakure Toru asked also excited despite that she was invisible and the only thing she wore was a pair of gloves and boots. "You'll have a big advantage today!"

"If you wanna know something that'll help check if I use it. Whenever I use my Quirk, feathers would appear." Fuka explained. "Let's finish changing so we don't come late to class."

"Right!" All the girls agreed happily as they continued changing into their Hero costumes.

* * *

After a few minutes, All Might waited for his students to come out together in their new hero costumes at Ground Beta. All Might was standing proudly as he watched the students gathering in front of the entrance to the battle ground.

" **That's great, everyone. You all look cool!"** All Might said.

Fuka tightened the black and blue gloves on her hands as her Hero costume could only be described as flexible. Over her arms and shoulders was a black jacket, streaks of blue going down her arms and wearing gray thigh high stockings, as well black boots with blue soles. Fuka observed everyone else before following Uraraka, who just noticed Midoriya in his hero costume.

' _I'm not so interested in making my costume so extravagant like most people here, all I care about is mobillity. Nothing more.'_ Fuka said in her head before noticing Midoriya's costume, seeing similarities between his costume and All Might, sweatdropping. ' _Midoriya-san really is a fanboy.'_

"Nice costume, Midoriya-san." Fuka replied, the said person then blushed in embarrassment at the comment.

"Right?! I wish I had been a bit more specific like you were, Hatori-san." Uraraka pointed out a little embarrassed herself.

"The Hero Course is the best." That was Mineta Minoru, the girls quickly understood that he was an absolute pervert and made sure to stay away from him under the exercises, they had to keep an eye on him. The group then paid their attention to their teacher.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape manoeuvres?!" Iida asked, telling everyone that he's the one in white armor.

 **"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time fighting villains take place outside but if you look at the total numbers, the most atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate."** All Might answered. **"In this society filled with heroes truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. In this class, you will be split into villains and heroes fighting 2 on 2 indoor battles."**

' _2 on 2, we're an uneven number in this class.'_ Fuka thought. ' _Either the last one gets to choose partner after all of them are done or one group will be three instead.'_

"Without basic training?" Asui asked in confusion.

 **"This is a real battle to understand those basics."** He explained. **"However this time, there's no robot you can just beat up."**

Everyone started blasting him off with questions, not allowing him to answer said questions. Yaoyorozu`s hand slightly raised, "what determines victory?"

With Bakugo plainly shouting out, "Can I just blast everyone away?!"

Then there was Iida who politely raised his hand asking, "How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"Will there be a punishment like with Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka asked nervously.

Then there was the nonsensical sparkling Aoyama, asking incredulously, "How fabulous is my cape?" His face was directed to All Might.

 **"I'll answer all your questions!"** All might yelled. **"Now listen here..."** All Might pulled out a small booklet and explained to us the rules and instructions of the training exercise.

' _But why is he reading from a script?'_ Fuka asked in her head. ' _He definitely isn't prepared for this job.'_

 **"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"** He announced.

"They're being decided that haphazardly?" Iida protested.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies. So maybe that's why..." Midoriya explained.

"I see...the discernment to look ahead..." Iida thought aloud and bowed to All Might.. "Excuse my rudeness!"

"All Might." Fuka said and raised her hand to get his attention.

" **Yes, Young Hatori."** All Might answered.

"What about the last lot?" Fuka asked. "We are of uneven number. What are you going to do with that person?"

 **"Good question! The one who is last drawn will be able to choose a partner of their choosing while I choose their opponent!"** All Might answered which got most excited. " **Let's do this quickly!"** He randomly picked small pieces of paper with their names on it out of a box. Fuka was last which meant she have to be careful when choosing a partner. **"The first teams to fight will be...these guys!"** He pulled out two balls with the letters A and D on them. It was Midoriya's team against Bakugo's, this isn't going to be good. " **Team A will be the heroes. Team D will be the villains. Everyone else head to the monitor room."**

"Yes sir!" The class replied and headed to the monitor room.

"Good luck!" Fuka said hushed to Midoriya as she walked past him.

* * *

Everyone watched the tense match between the group. Everything started out well with Midoriya able to get Bakugo off guard twice in a row, giving an opening for Uraraka to run away to look for the weapon with Iida. However after some time, Bakugo started to do some reckless attacks against Midoriya which got Fuka's only attention as she started to get worried over what is going to happen if it continues. In the end, Uraraka and Midoriya won the fight, however, the green haired boy was badly injured from both his own Quirk and from Bakugo's brutal and reckless attacks as well his costume became completely ruined.

Fuka had no idea that Bakugo would do something like this in training as well the safety of his opponent. Midoriya was moved to the infirmary to recover as the rest of the class watched sadly at the result of the match.

"He's insane." Fuka mumbled angry, clenching her fist tightly as smoke appeared from her palm.

"I feel bad that Hatori-san might have to fight him." Kaminari pointed out worried.

"Bakugo might be strong and tactical." Fuka said as she glanced back at her classmates. "However, if I were to fight him, he won't be able to hit me a single time."

"Talk about confidence, Hatori." Kirishima said impressed.

Not long after, the rest came in together with All Might as they all waited for the results.

" **Iida was the VIP in this battle!"** All Might announced and everyone looked confused at them.

"Not Ochaco or Midoriya?" Asui asked confused.

 **"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHY?"** All Might voices curiously.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand diligently, "I do All Might sensei. It was because Iida was most able to adapt to the scenario, Bakugou's every action was motivated by a personal grudge, as you said before sensei, 'using destructive attacks indoors is foolish.' Midoriya's performance suffering from the same faults. Uraraka lost focus half way and her final attack was too haphazard... but Iida formed and actual counter strategy." Iida looked funnily touched at her praise.

"Bakugo let his emotions take over the fight instead of doing what the exercise instructed." Fuka continued, lifting up her glasses with her finger. "In a real fight with a villain, that would be resulting in death immediately. Don't let emotions take over you that way."

 **"NEXT TEAM IS..."** Team B and Team I. Essentially it was Todoroki versus Ojiro.

Unfortunate for Ojiro, Todoroki simply froze the whole complex within a second. Ojiro struggled and his feet got unwittingly frozen to the floor, without harming his ally or the nuclear weapon, Todoroki seemingly managed to immobilised the enemy and the weapon. This ensured an immediate win for the Heroes. His quirk: left side freezes, right side: burns. Son of the second top pro hero, Endeavour, a fiery legend. Teams after that continued to go on.

Todoroki, Fuka heard say, "we're in different leagues," as he stood aside.

" **SO MISS HATORI,"** finally used the correct term in front of the other students, **"Who will you pick?"**

Everyone turned to Fuka, a recommended student who didn't take the normal entrance exam. Her Quirk was mysterious as it could be and even her personality, a student that's been respected by some of their teachers to be called by her first name.

"I would like to partner up with Todoroki," Fuka said calmly.

 **"Excellent choice!"** All Might said and looked around, stopping at Bakugou and Iida, yet still Bakugou retreated his eye focus onto the ground. **"You and Todoroki will be against... BAKUGOU AND IIDA!"** Iida looked in shock, he changed it to a face of determination and pumped his fists. Bakugou 'tsked.'

"Damn! The three top people, versing each other."

"How's Iida gonna Do?"

"What do you think Bakugo will do?"

"They're so unpredictable."

* * *

After five minutes of waiting, Fuka and Todoroki sneaked their way into the building. Fuka asked Todoroki to not use his ice on the whole building since she knew that Iida was one of the smartest people she knew and Bakugou was no exception despite his attitude.

"Most likely Bakugou will take the weapon. He's got fiery abilities, they counteract yours. They'll most likely be on offence mode and concentrate their efforts on defending and evading us." Fuka told him her plan.

"I'll take Bakugou." Todoroki said and the gray haired girl nodded.

"I'll flank Iida, if not, go straight for the nuclear weapon or separate them from it by dressing a pillar between them."

He nodded at her analysis, and they decided on taking the plan into action. When they reached the floor where they held the nuclear weapon.

Bakugou didn't immediately attack like in the other battle. Whilst Iida waited for Fuka willingly, he tried to intercept her and charge but Fuka dodged easily without much effort, she had to admit Iida was quite quick but to as much as her. Fuka seemed to play with Iida a bit by jumping around before she went to the weapon through sprinting towards it by the help of a pillar.

Back to Bakugou and Todoroki. Bakugou immediately grew mad, the frustration leading him to becoming very rash in actions. He sprinted to Todoroki, who frosted the floor underneath him. The fight was interrupted by the horn.

" **Hero team… WINS!"** All Might announced in the speakers from the surveillance room.

With that Todoroki halted in his actions, he knew it was over and the fight would be futile but Bakugou didn't. His eyes glazed over with rage, his arms were out, prepared to attack. Todoroki couldn't react quick enough, but Fuka took action. Out of nowhere, Fuka appeared in front of Todoroki calmly with her hand grabbing tightly around Bakugou's arm and all of them noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore.

"That's enough, Bakugou." Fuka told the rage bomb. "You lost."

However, Bakugou didn't listen and tried to attack Fuka. To the girl, she saw everything in slow motion when he was about to deliver an explosion on her but Fuka's eyes turned bright red and punched hard into Bakugou's chest. In the eyes of the others, everything went by so fast that they didn't know what just happened. Bakugou was sent into a wall on the other side of the room in high speed and luminous orange/red feathers appeared from the orange punch mark in Bakugou's costume.

' _When-When did she hit me?!'_ Bakugou thought in absolute shock as he stared at Fuka, who was still standing normally with her eyes still bright blue as she calmly took out her glasses again to put them on. ' _She was just standing there and did nothing!'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the surveill** **anc** **e room**

Everyone were in a great deal of shock over what just happened and the girls noticed right away the feathers, Fuka had just used her Quirk on Bakugou. The battle wasn't long but it wasn't short either and wondered how powerful Fuka really was.

"Woah.." Mineta let out in shock.

Uraraka was wide eyed like everyone else in the room, even All Might was in a state of shock. Unlike all the other teachers in U.A, All Might didn't know about her condition nor relationship to the school and teachers didn't bother to tell him that information since it could ruin their relationship with the group since it was quickly shown that she didn't like the number one hero that much.

' _How much combat experience does young Hatori have?'_ All Might thought.

The door clicked open and in came the contastens, immediately asking Fuka many questions about the fight and Fuka's strange Quirk which the later was ignored since there might be a misunderstanding of it since it wasn't a relatively normal Quirk to begin with. All Might congratulated the hero team and advised Iida on being more aware of the opponent's actions. All Might then told everyone about their good work before running away from the class.

Everyone changed back into their school uniforms and Fuka was getting praise from her classmates before she went to check on Midoriya since Uraraka asked her nicely and was probably the only person who knew how to get around the school building currently out of the class. Fuka had to admit, she was a bit worried about Midoriya's injuries since his match. By the time she arrived, Fuka heard voices inside and she opened the door carefully to meet the sight of Recovery Girl talking to a skinny All Might.

"Fuka-chan. Welcome." Recovery Girl greeted kindly as the girl closed the door.

"Young Hatori!" All Might exclaimed in panic and Fuka raised a hand before placing a finger over her mouth, seeing Midoriya groaning at the loud noises.

"I know of your condition, All Might. No need to panic around me." Fuka explained before walking over to the old woman in the chair, hugging her. "I'm sorry that I haven't come to visit you after the exam."

"No need to apologize. Congratulations on getting into U.A." Recovery Girl said proudly as they let go. "Take those glasses off when you're with us. Besides, your hard work worked out so I wasn't worried." Fuka smiled as she took off her glasses and laid them in her skirt pocket.

"Ok, mind telling me why Hatori knows about my real form." All Might demanded.

"Of course. Fuka-chan is an honorary student unlike everyone else, every teacher knows her name and her past but it isn't like we can tell the public about our relationship with her." Recovery Girl explained as the blue eyed girl looked down sadly on the floor. "The only thing we can say is we are aware of the strange abilities of her Quirk."

"You have to keep this information a secret from everyone." Fuka said slowly unsure. "I'll keep your true form secret too even though it doesn't bother me really. My glasses are fake so I can control my Quirk in front of people, that's all I'm gonna say."

"I see." All Might said in understanding of their wishes.

"Besides, I was here because Uraraka-san asked me to check on Midoriya-san." Fuka told them as she walked over to the door. "I can see that he won't wake for a while since he is exhausted."

"I'll send him to the classroom when he wakes up." Recovery Girl said and Fuka nodded before leaving the two with her friend, knowing he's in good hands.

After classes had ended, Bakugou left as the others said he should wait but he just walked away. Midoriya then had come to which had relived the whole class of his recovery even though his injuries hadn't completely healed. Fuka then left the room with her school bag and walked around the hallway to see Aizawa waiting for her by one of the windows.

"I'm glad you didn't expel Midoriya-san." Fuka pointed out, getting the teacher's attention.

"I presume he got your attention, Fuka." Aizawa said as she leaned against the railing, noticing Midoriya and Bakugou talking to each other.

"He has real potential." Fuka explained. "He analyzed the situation in combat in an amazing speed and managed to counteract Bakugou's attacks without the use of his Quirk though thanks to the latter's actions, Midoriya had to use it to win the fight." Fuka turned her back to the window with a grin. "Reminds me of our training together a few years ago."

"Sure enough, however you weren't as reckless unlike Midoriya." Aizawa pointed out and Fuka glared irritated at him.

"Anyway. He has hero potential that counteracts Bakugou's personality. If you had expelled him then that class would be a total mess. You'll see that in the recordings of the battle training." Fuka then started to walk away to get home.

"Fuka." Said girl stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Aizawa. "Good job bringing down Bakugou, show a little restrain next time."

Fuka blushed as Aizawa walked away, silently chuckling that he managed to trick the young girl. He watched Fuka's fight before coming and was quite satisfied that no one managed to figure out why she had so much experience in combat, nevertheless the true form of her Quirk.

* * *

 **Fuka's hero costume is from the comic/manga 'Honkai Impact 3: Moon Shadow' as well in her backstory videos.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
